Movie Night
by CosenAngel
Summary: Four shinobis watches a movie at the Uchiha mansion.[one shot][First movie: The lord of the rings triology.]


**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor do I own the characters from the lord of the rings. I'm just having my fun with them.**

* * *

**Movie night - The Lord of the Rings**

It was late at the Uchiha mansion there was four persons.

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were sitting in front of the TV, having a 'Lord of the Rings' marathon.

"I love this movie" Sakura said taking some popcorn.

"Hn" was heard from both Uchihas.

"Me too, Pinky." Kisame answered the petite female.

"So Kisame who is your favourite person?" she asked him.

"Gotta be the dwarf or the elf princess"

"You mean Gimli and Arwen"

"Yhea… yours?"

"Legolas and Aragorn of course. I mean come on, they are so hot" Kisame started to laugh at her 'fan-girlish' comment. "So Itachi-kun who are your favourite?" Sakura asked him.

"I don't know"

"Well then… Sasuke-kun who are your favourite?"

"Arwen"

"I always thought you would like the blonds" Sakura smiled before snuggling closer into Itachi. Sasuke sent her a glare which she ignored.

A few minutes later Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun"

"Yhea..."

"Did you teach Frodo to be so emo?" Kisame started to laugh and even Itachi had to let out a chuckle.

"What?"

"Yhea… I think you did that. How else should he be so emo?" Sasuke looked like he could kill her right there but a glare from his brother made him change his mind. He should not kill Sakura even if he wanted that more than revenge. If he even tried to kill her Itachi would kill him.

"You're right Pinky. It must have been Sasuke; I don't know anyone more emo than him." Kisame smiled at his partner's girlfriend.

"NO!!" Sakura shouted jumping up from the couch.

"What?" Itachi asked slightly annoyed while dragging her down again.

"Those damn Uruk-hai's they killed Boromir" she said muttering mean things about both Uruk-hai's and Boromir.

"They do that every time" Kisame said.

"I know" she answered him. They were able to watch a while before anyone said anything.

"Yay" Sakura said happily. "Go Treebeard! Go Treebeard!"

"I like that ent" Kisame said.

"He's a tree" Sasuke said.

"How observant of you, brother." Itachi said dryly.

"I wonder how old Aragorn is. He looks like 45 maybe" Sakura said.

"He's 84" Kisame said.

"No way. He can't be. He's way to hot for that"

"I'm telling you he's 84"

"I can't agree with that"

"He's from a clan that is blessed with long life."

"No, he can't be 84. I don't believe you"

"He is and if you would watch the movie they'll tell you soon."

"He can't be"

"Have fun denying it" Kisame said.

"B-bu-but… no"

"Just shut up and watch the movie." Sasuke interrupted her rambling.

"_You can't be 60… 70… 80?"_ Éowyn said on the TV.

"_87"_ Aragon answered.

"Looks like I was wrong, but it was close" Kisame said

"Nooo!! He can't be. I won't allow it." Sakura said still in denial.

"Blossom, just accept it" Itachi said to her.

"Yhea, Sakura It's true he's old." Sasuke said.

"How the hell can an 87 year old be that hot? It's not true" she said still in denial. The three males decided too keep quiet at the moment. They continued to watch the movie. When the battle at Helm's Deep was about to start and Sakura saw all the elves, Itachi put his hand on her mouth to prevent her from ruining the battle for all of them. He had to do the same thing when Gandalf showed up. Not too soon after that Sasuke changed DVD and the last part in the series started.

Sakura surprised them all when she was quiet for almost ten minutes.

"You know" she started getting theirs attention. "I think… no I know Legolas and Aragorn are in love."

"What?" Kisame and Sasuke said while Itachi only rolled his eyes.

"Yhea… we all know it. It shows" they all looked hat her for an explanation.

"I mean look at them, you can see it in their eyes and in the way they act. Don't tell me you didn't know?" she asked them.

"Well Pinky, not too mention it's a bit disgusting I think you're right. But if they love each other how come Aragorn is together with Arwen?"

"He needs heirs" she stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I can go with that" he answered.

"Look dead guys" she pointed at the TV and they all fell in silence. It wasn't until in the end when Frodo, Sam and Gollum were at the mount doom that Sakura got all jumpy again.

"Just throw in the ring god damn it" she said. The other three persons decided to never watch a movie again with her. She started to clap her hands when Frodo actually threw the ring in.

"Why can't Aragorn kiss Legolas" she said while they watched all of Gondor bow to their king. They didn't answer her; they didn't have a good answer. A few minutes later Sakura started to cry.

"What's wrong blossom?" Itachi asked the medic.

"I…hate…the…ending" she sniffled. Itachi put his arms around her and watched the ending. Kisame was also crying when Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf left with the elves.

"There, there, it's just a movie" Itachi said.

"I know but it's just so sad that Legolas and Aragorn didn't get together"

"Are you crying because of that?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yhea… but Frodo leaving is a bit sad to" Sakura answered her team mate. Once again the three males decided to never watch movies with her again, unless…

* * *

**A/N: … You tell me to write another one. **

**Just tell me the name of the movie and I'll write it. If I've seen the movie that is.**

**If i ofend anyone by calling Frodo/Sasuke Emo... I'm truly sorry. And before you start yelling at me for not knowing what emo is, I have to tell you that I have 'Emo'-friends. Just so you know**

**All my thanks goes to Neko-chan (a.k.a truthLost). If we hadn't watched these movies together and been such oktau's it would never been written. The discussion between Kisame and Sakura was actually some thing we said during the movie (Me as Sakura and Neko-chan as Kisame). The two of us actually made so many connections between Naruto and LotR that I don't remember it all. -:laughing really hard:-**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!**


End file.
